Caramon and Raistlin, the tables are turned
by laurenathalasa
Summary: When Caramon lays dying it is up to Raistlin to save him, seeking the help of Dalamar his apprentice, and Crysania, who thought he was dead, Raistlin must save his brother. Only if he accomplishes this will he be truly at peace. This is chapter 1, more updates coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

The tower of Palanthas stood tall and dark over the city of peace. Inside, a mage of the black robes dwelled, lost in the concentration of a spell. Raistlin had cast a locking spell on the door, which told Dalamar enough, and so he waited outside. In the past Dalamar would have gone about his own business, but the news he had was urgent, and he felt Raistlin would want to know, despite making everyone believe the opposite. The news had come as quite a shock to Dalamar, in fact, the only time he had been more shocked was when he had found Raistlin in his bed chamber after he was certain that Raistlin was being tormented in the abyss. His master had offered no explaination, in fact, he had not even allowed Dalamar to spread the news, he couldn't even tell Raistlin's brother. Now it seemed, the news would have to be spread.

A crash inside Raistlin's study made Dalamar jump. He quickly looked around to make sure none of the spirits who dwelt in the tower had spotted him. He felt a bit sheepish. He pushed on the study door, concern for his shalifi rising up. He hid it. Raistlin never did appreciate concern, even if it was from his own brother. He was surprrised to find that the door opened at his push, he was certain Raistlin had magicked it.

"Shalafi?" Dalamar called. He heard Raistlin before he saw his Shalafi. He forced himself not to gasp. Raistlin had fallen to the ground, his body racked with his coughing, and (if Dalamar hadn't known better) he would say sobs, however, what startled Dalamar most of all, was his Shalafi's eyes and skin. Gone was the gold armour, gone were the hourglass eyes which watched time as they affected all things. Raistlin had one hand at his heart,_ or where his heart should be_ thought Dalamar. His face was streaked with tears. He regained his compusure quickly when he saw Dalamar, though his voice still trembled.

"Why do you disturb me Dalamar? I was casting." He asked. He tried to sound irritated, and though Dalamar knew he was, the sorrow scared him more than Raistlin's anger. Dalamar had never seen his Shalafi this way.

"Shalafi... It's your brother. Caramon, hero of the lance, is dying..." Dalamar said. He did not look at his shalafi as he spoke, rather to the staff of Magius which stood against a wall. Raistlin had not touched it since his confrontation with the dark queen. Raistlin hesitated before speaking.

"Dalamar, send word to his wife Tika, tell her I am coming." Dalamar could not hide his confusion, he heard Raistlin laugh but it was hollow.

"Caramon saved Crysania that day Dalamar, he saved the life of someone I loved. Therefore, I owe him a debt. You head straight to Solace, I will be there within the week."

"You want me there?" Asked Dalamar, clever as he was and as understanding of Raistlin, he still could not believe his ears.

"Of course, apprentice. These people bore me, besides, I see you long for the trees, you are only elven Dalamar, embrace it. You need not hide any longer."

Something had changed in Raistlin, he was understanding, like he had already thought this out, and then a thought came to Dalamar, _he knew before I came in here..._

"Folklore on Krynn tells that twins are really one person split in two, and that makes sense, me being the mind and Caramon being the body, but we are linked, I could feel his pain as my own and-" He stopped.

"Yes, Shalafi?"

"Hear him begging for death, so he could join me." It was so quiet that Dalamar could have easily missed it, but he didn't. Dalamar had only looked away for what seemed like seconds, but when he looked back at his Shalafi, he was gone.

"I guess I'm going to Solace then. Takhisis have mercy on Caramon Majere..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

Solace was busy, the people never seemed to stop moving. There was no sadness or tension in the air that Dalamar had expected, no continious rain. In fact, all seemed to move as if everything was as it had been. But Dalamar knew it wasn't. His Shalafi had sent him here with unspoken orders; keep my brother alive until I get there, or well, Dalamar only had to touch the five burning markings on his chest to imagine what the or else might be.

Dalamar did not have to be magic to find his way to Caramon's house. He simply followed the slight sombre mood that seemed to radiate from the home. Tika was standing in the doorway when he arrived, her fire red hair blazing in streaks of sun.

"Tika-" Dalamar began, but was cut short.

"Will he come?" She asked. It was only then that he saw the hope in her eyes.

"Of course he will." He whispered, and forced himself not to wince or cringe as she buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you Dalamar thank you..." She whispered.

"Don't thank me yet..." He muttered.

"I'll take you to him, it's this way." She said, obviously not hearing his former statement but seeing the feeling of urgency in his body. He was nervous, never before had he been entrusted with something like this. She led him up the stairs to Caramon's room (he assumed) and he hand rested on the door handle, as if to go in.

"I will need to be alone with him Tika, Shalafi has entrusted me with his brother's wellbeing and for that I require to be alone." He could hear the coldness in his voice, it could have stilled fire. She simply nodded and turned away. He didn't even look at her before stepping inside.

Crysania sat in a small garden on her own. Her sight did not allow her to see anything, though she had prayed to Paladine to have it back. But no. This was it. This was the price she had paid for her folly, and yet... she didn't regret it. Not for a minute. She had loved him, no, she did love him. There was no denying it. Sometimes in her deep sleep she thought of him.

"Revered daughter." She heard a voice say. She stood and looked around wildly. A habit she had picked up when her eyesight had still been of use.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

"Crysania." She knew that voice. She knew it, as well as she knew the long extension of her right arm and yet, though she knew it to be true she also knew that it could not be true, that he could not be alive! Raistlin...

"Raistlin?" She whispered. She thought she heard a stiffled sob. She heard the rustling of robes before her. She knew that sound, it was the sound of someone kneeling before her. That settled it, it was not true, the black robed mage would never have knelt before her.

"Revered daughter, please forgive me. It is I who has robbed you of your right to see and I-" She hushed him.

"What is it, my love? What has happened?" She asked. She did not hear him wince or turn away, and of course she could not see it, yet somehow, she felt it must have happened. Crysania felt a hand on her forehead. It reminded her of the charm Raistlin had given her all that time ago. She heard muttered words; the spidery language of magic, and blinked. Was it her imagination or could she see black fabric in front of her? It could not be, could not be her imagination of the gardens behind the figure before her, for she had never been to this part of the grounds before.

"My debt is repaid." She heard Raistlin whisper. She took his hand and kissed his palm.

"Thank you my love, but what do you need?" She knew he needed something, needed it so badly that he could no longer keeo his eyes expressionless. He was unravelling, and it caused her to burn so.

"Caramon-" He took a deep breath. He was shaking slightly, and it shocked her slightly. She hushed him once again. She felt guilty for loving his vulnerability.

"Do not speak. I will do what you ask." She promised him. He simply nodded, his coldness returned. Why did members of the black robes have to be so unfeeling?

"Then take my arm." And she did.

Dalamar had seen worse. Sure, most of the worse cases he had seen had not survived, but that did not stop him from telling himself that he had seen worse, dealt with worse. Caramon, though he had not stirred, muttered and shook restlessly all the while that Dalamar tended to him. Sometimes he could make out words of 'Raistlin' and 'bunnies' or 'Tika' or simple indecipherable moans and shouts. It made Dalamar feel as if he were taking part in something strangely intimate. He was starting to fall asleep when he heard Caramon speak

"Raist?" It was more like his shalafi's own voice that cried his shalafi's name. Weak and rasping, it made Dalamar shudder.

"No, Dalamar."

"Is he coming, Is Raist coming Dalamar?" He insisted. Dalamar just nodded.

"I'm dying aren't I Dalamar?" Dalamar allowed himself a chuckle.

"Not if Shalafi has anything to do with it." He saw Caramon grin.

"I'll go get Tika." He was glad to be excused. It was only when he saw his Shalafi waiting outside that he wished he had stayed with the kinder of the Majere brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

Dalamar could feel Raistlin's steel-like gaze on him. He could-unlike most others- see how Raistlin had changed in his separation from his brother. He had become more secluded, more reserved, he had thrown himself into his studies like there was no tomorrow, and while his magic advanced at an inhuman speed, Dalamar couldn't help but feel sorry for his shalafi, and it was the pity that annoyed Raistlin, because both he and Raistin knew that pity was deserved.

"Dalamar. What is wrong with him?" Dalamar could see his shalafi's walls were crumbling, and though it pained him, he didn't know why.

"Dalamar! Answer me!" His shalafi shouted, actually shouted, for once in his life.

"I think- I think that-"He shook his head, he needed a moment. To say the name took infinite amount of bravery from an elf, and Dalamar for not the first time, wished he wasn't elven.

"Takhisis." If Raistlin had had any colour in his face beforehand he definitely didn't have any anymore. He was trying to hide it though. He laughed bitterly.

"Of course! Of course I should have known! She is too afraid to face me in her own body and battle, so she chooses my brother! My best half! To patronise me to-" He stopped. He had said too much, and he could see Dalamar staring.

He lowered his hand from the door. He had been doing it unconsciously, ready to knock on Caramon's door. But he couldn't bring himself to knock. How could he knock and tell his brother what was happening? More importantly, how could Raistlin tell his brother everything he was thinking? Paladine knew that Caramon wouldn't believe him.

But more importantly how could he tell Caramon that he could die? And most importantly could he really tell Caramon that it was Raistlin's fault?

Tika had been holding Caramon's hand whilst he was sleeping for the last few minutes, but she could see a shadow through the crack of the door, as if someone was standing outside. She took her hand out of Caramon's and went to open the door. She couldn't suppress a laugh as Dalamar and Raistlin both yelped at the sudden loss. They had both been sitting against it, and feel backwards in a mess of black robes. It was a strange moment. Tika could only watch in astonishment as they both burst into laughter. She felt like she was watching something very important happen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For the sake of this story, let's just say that Flint and Sturm don't die. I can't help but love Flint and Sturm's distrusting nature of Raistlin is very helpful to my writing style.

When Dalamar and Raistlin had recovered from their laughter, they embarked downstairs to discuss with the others the plan of action. They both knew what must be done. They entered the inn of the last home and were shocked to see companions of old. Tanis, Laurana, Tas, Sturm, Flint, Riverwind and Goldmoon. It had been years since they had seen the black mage, and yet it also felt like no time at all.

"What are you doing here mage?" Sturm spat.

"Clearly your counting leaves much to be desired, knight. There are two of us." Raistlin replied.

"You're the only one I'm concerned with." The knight retorted.

"Oh so I'm less important am I?" Spat Dalamar, though Raistlin could see he was offended behind it all. He glanced at his apprentice, so much trust and belief was conveyed in that look that Dalamar let it go and stood down.

"Set down your prejudice knight, we have more important matters to discuss. My brother, for example. We have defeated Takhisis before, now, my friends, I ask your help once more. The draconians and demons are rising, all because my brother has been taken over, clearly, Takhisis has taken him for one sole purpose, and when I explain I only ask that you all remain open minded." They nodded slowly. Whilst he was talking they hadn't noticed Dalamat disappearing. He was back now, his arms laden with books. He set them on the table, and Raistlin separated them into two piles. The companions all sat down except for Raistlin.

"Caramon and I have always been two halves of the same whole. If you imagine that a whole person has knowledge from all of these types of books, Tanis for example, has knowledge of strategy and clever tactics and is skilled in battle." He gestured to the books. "Caramon and I are not like this. While I inherited most of the brains, and learnt magic, I inherited the knowledge and learnt from these kinds of books." H gestured to one pile, which comprised of complex theories of astronomy and medicine, spell books of course, and slight of hand. "While Caramon inherited the strength of two men, and learnt from these books, though I doubt he has read one of them." He gestured to the other pile which held books of fighting and survival skills.

"I expect about 2 of you have understood the point of this. And Tanis is no doubt one of them right Tanis?" He asked expectantly.

"If you are one part of a whole man, then I expect that your power would be drained if your other half was killed. Is this Takhisis' plan?" Raistlin smiled.

"Who was the other one?" Tas asked enthusiastically. Raistlin had turned to put the book back and answered without turning:

"Dalamar, who else?" He said, laughing.


End file.
